Toadstool (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Toadstool. or less. Start of turn: You get +1 this turn. |flavor text = Toadstool can't stand being idle. When there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it.}} Toadstool is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 6 to play and has 4 /4 . She does not have any traits, and her ability destroys the zombie with 4 or less on her lane when she is played and gives the plant hero +1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after she is played. She was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but was not obtainable until the New Year event. She was available from January 3, 2017 to January 10, 2017. She is now craftable as of update 1.12.6. Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Mushroom Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Destroy a Zombie here with 4 or less. Start of turn: You get +1 this turn. *'Set:' Event Card description Toadstool can't stand being idle. When there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. *Animations added. Strategies With Toadstool is like The Smash's signature superpower, Slammin' Smackdown, but with a little twist. Unlike his superpower, Toadstool costs a lot more, but comes with a decent plant that produces sun. In other words, she behaves similarly to , except with better stats, a tribe synergy, and the ability to produce sun like . Use her like how you would use Chomper, but with greater benefits to take out some stronger zombies like Portal Technician, Undying Pharaoh, and others. For zombies with enough strength to evade Toadstool's ability, you can play strength-reducing cards like Water Balloons, Scorched Earth and Weed Whack to allow her destroy any zombie with less than 6 or 5 strength such as Trickster, , etc. If you keep weakening stronger zombies multiple times, it is also possible to destroy powerful zombies like or Zombot 1000. In addition, when playing as Solar Flare, you can benefit Toadstool using Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom to make her even more dangerous, since she is a mushroom. Against While Toadstool isn't very powerful, her instant-kill ability is very dangerous. The best counter for her ability is to play high-strength zombies to fight her, or Gravestone zombies to avoid them from being destroyed before they can fight. However, Wall-Knight can play and instead, so do not always rely on this strategy when you are against him. You can also use Teleport and Teleportation Zombie to play zombies without having to worry about Toadstool's instant-kill ability for that turn. For Toadstool herself, instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science and Locust Swarm can easily destroy her, while Cakesplosion and Final Mission can deal enough damage to destroy her, unless she is boosted. Gallery HeroesToadstoolStats.png|Toadstool's statistics Toadstool card.png|Toadstool's card Locked Toadstool card.png|Locked Toadstool's card ToadstoolCardImage.png|Toadstool's card image Toadstoolhd.png|HD Toadstool that thing with the tongue and the toad and that it craps out sun or whatever lol.png|Toadstool's textures ToadstoolAttacking.png|Toadstool attacking Toadstood devour Congar Zombie.jpg|Toadstool activating her first ability Toadstool Using Ability New.jpg|Toadstool activating her second ability Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Toadstool in an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle ShrunkenToadstool.png|Toadstool shrunken by Shrink Ray EspressoFiestaonToadstool.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being played on Toadstool Slammin' Smackdown on Toadstool!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being played on Toadstool TimetoShineToadstool.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Toadstool MoveaToadstool.jpg|Gardening Gloves being played on Toadstool NibbleonToadstool.jpg|Nibble being played on Toadstool OozedToadstool.jpg|Alien Ooze being played on Toadstool ToadstoolTintedGray.png|Toadstool tinted gray due to a glitch Two Toadstools On One Lane By Pair Pearadise.jpg|Two Toadstools on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability January 8th, 2018 Daily Challenge Menu.png|Toadstool being the featured card in the menu for the January 8th Daily Challenge Old Toadstool producing sun.png|Toadstool activating her ability before update 1.12.6 Trivia *Her description is nearly identical to the first and last sentences of her Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *In update 1.12.6, Toadstool used to play her sun-producing animation only in the player's side. This was apparently a bug. *She is the most expensive mushroom card and sun-producing card in the game. **She also has the highest health out of any sun-producing plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. See also * Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Animal cards Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill cards